


: dnf : florida beach :

by dnf_forever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Confessions, Florida, Fluff, GeorgeNotFound Visits Florida (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, Hugging, LITERALLY SO FLUFFY I CANT, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, laughing, pretty beach confession and its so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnf_forever/pseuds/dnf_forever
Summary: this is so fluffy im gonna cry
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 40
Collections: My DNF Fluffshots





	: dnf : florida beach :

"Come on, George!" Dream laughed breathily, his voice thick with sleep as he interlocked his and George's fingers to pull the tired brunette faster.

"Why are we at the beach?" George yawned and rubbed his eyes with the hand Dream wasn't holding.  
"What time even is it? Like- 2 in the morning? Dream-"

"It'll be worth it, George. Trust me," The warm, adorable grin that Dream gave him was more than enough for George to believe Dream's words. Dream let go of George's hand and wandered off somewhere.  
"Okay! Here should be fine," George curiously looked around before looking at Dream, who was sitting against a lifeguard tower and patting the small space beside him. George hesitantly complied, stumbling over to Dream and dropping down beside him.

Dream hadn't given him time to change, so George was still wearing a light shirt and pyjama pants and, unlike Florida in the morning, the night breeze was colder than the brunette had adjusted to since he came to Florida, rendering him cold. He hugged his knees to his chest.

"Are you cold?" Dream noticed, taking sudden pity in being too excited to let the other change.

"..yeah." George admitted, shifting his gaze from the sand in between them to Dream. 

Dream ruffled his messy, dirty-blond hair as he thought. He wasn't wearing anything he could give George to keep him warm, which is what he'd do ideally.

George's heart fluttered as felt an arm wrap around him, followed by another one, hugging him tightly. Dream's body warmth wasn't coming through as much as George would like but he wasn't complaining. 

"I still don't know why we're here." Dream let go of George, keeping an arm around his shoulders.

"Look ahead, idiot." Dream playfully whispered, looking ahead himself.

George's gaze drifted over to where Dream was looking, his eyes widening at the gorgeous sight. 

The night breeze seemingly pushed the blue ocean waves along quicker, leaving white foam along the soft, tan sand, then if you looked slightly higher, there it was. Why Dream loved Florida so much. The star-spotted night sky against the ocean, with the moon brightly shining in the center, lighting the water up. It looked too heavenly to be real.

"You don't see this in England, huh?" George just shook his head as he was too starstruck to respond. Sure, you could see pictures of stuff like this, but it would never compare to seeing it in real life; living it.  
"This," Dream finally spoke after enjoying the sight along with George for few comfortable moments, pausing to point at the sky.  
"Isn't the only reason I brought you here, though."

"What?" George blinked away from the sky to give Dream a perplexed look. The green eyed anxiously cleared his throat.

"George, I brought you here to tell you that.." Dream sighed nervously.  
"I love you." 

"Wait, like-"

"Yeah."

"Oh." George looked away from Dream, questioning how to phrase what he needed to say as he had trouble saying those three words.  
"I- me, too?" George's awkwardness eased the invisible pressure on Dream's heart. The younger wheezed lightly.

"George- what is that supposed to-" Dream laughed harder, causing George to start laughing, aswell.

And there they were; sitting against a lifeguard tower at a random beach in Florida at nearly 3 in the morning, laughing frantically as they just awkwardly confessed their mutual feelings. They were there, and they were happy, exchanging warm, longing hugs and grateful, shining smiles.


End file.
